Don't Worry, Be Happy
by riishta92
Summary: Robin seems to be getting strange dreams about a certain girl. Happy starts to take control around the place. Raving jealousy is spewing around the Tower. Starfire's making her pudding again! Can the Titans keep everything under control?


A/N: Hey, Riri here with another fan fiction. I've finally given up on trying to write a story about my fictional character, and decided to just stick to the real stuff. You may be wondering why I haven't put the couples in the summary, and the answer is that I don't want someone to not read it just beause they dislike the pairing. Plus, the pairing is kind of difficult to sort... There isn't really a definite attraction in this chapter either, so, whatever. This chapter was made with the help of my friend, Rae. We thought up of some the ideas together.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, if I did, I would have a certain couple together.. -sweatdrop-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: A Dream

The mysterious, azure eyes ventured over the land, seeming to flow with all the curves and mountains of it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it…?" He spoke; his glimmering eyes took part from the land, and looked over to his left where a young girl stood.

The lilac colored hair of the girl fell softly in front of her eyes, and he gently pushed the hair that had fallen behind her ears.

The girl's face showed mixes of emotion as she tilted her head up to look into the deep blue eyes of his.

He only gazed back into her amethyst-like eyes. "Robin…"

"Raven, I love you…" He whispered in response as he drew closer, so close, he could feel Raven's breath against his lips… _I am not alone…_

- BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! -

Robin's eyes peeled open instantly as his alarm clock rang like a few hundred horns, waking him up from the dream he had just moments ago.

He refused to rip his eyes away from the ceiling as his alarm clock continued to ring noisily. His face was formed in a way that just said, "Hell, I'm confused."

_I have to stop dreaming about her like that… _Robin thought to himself as he slowly pushed the dark colored covers off of him, turning off his alarm clock with a silent tap.

An incredibly soft sigh escaped his lips as he picked up the mask, which was always lying right by his bed at night, and stretched it over his eyes.

Robin had always been eerily suspicious about the dreams he had of the dark girl at night… After all, they were just friends… Right?

After his eyes got used to the vision through his mask, always hiding the true color of his eyes, he made his way to the door exiting out of his room, totally oblivious to the fact that he still had only his boxers on.

The young teen's feet barely made any noise on the dark gray carpet of the T-Tower's halls. He silently thought about how lame and cliché the dream he had was, softly chuckling to make himself feel better.

As he reached the ending of the hall, the door leading into the main room opened with a swift 'whoosh', causing a breeze to go through Robin's bare legs.

"Hey, where's all that chilly wind coming from?" Robin wondered out loud, looking around at all of his teammates.

Beastboy and Cyborg pried their eyes off of the TV screen, dropping the controller of the Gamestation. They stared at Robin with wide eyes and broke into fits of laughter.

Raven, who was sitting on the other side of them on the couch, simply lifted her book even higher to cover her face and her silent laughter.  
Robin seemed confused. Even Starfire had stopped making her bitter-tasting pudding to look and giggle and Robin, hiding a deep blush.

"What is everyone laughing at?!" Robin demanded, wanting respect. After all, he was the leader of this team; he couldn't let his team mates laugh at him.

The green changeling which was Beastboy, managed to stop his laughter and, almost half-heartedly, spoke, "Hey Robin, maybe you should put on your clothes before you come out for breakfast!" Beastboy then broke into many laughs, rejoining with Cyborg.

Robin raised a brow and looked down at his attire… Boxers. His eyes widened and his face flushed a bright red. His eyes immediately rose up to Raven who was turned away from him. _Oh god.. _Robin thought, turning around to hurry to his room, but only to meet face-to-face with the naive alien whom everyone called Starfire.

"Do not be ashamed, Robin. On my planet, we are not embarrassed to show our bare features. You should not hide your limbs, I think they look very—" The innocent little being was cut off by a sarcastic remark by Raven, whom had finally managed to control her emotions and stop herself from laughing.

"Starfire, this isn't Tamaran. If it was, it would be hell as well…" Her voice was always so monotonous and serious that it was almost impossible to tell whether she was joking or not. Starfire let out a high-pitched gasp, "But Raven!! Tamaran is not hell!"

Robin took advantage of Starfire's distraction and retreated out of the room, running to his own.

Robin could hear the chatter going on in the main room as he slammed the door behind him.

_They're probably talking about me…_ He thought, smacking his forehead and plopping down on his bed to get dressed. _Making fun of me…_

He slowly started to pull his green tights over his slim legs, when it hit him. "Oh god… I was in my **_boxers _**in front of Starfire **_and_** Raven! …Gee, what karma…" he buried his face in his hands after pulling on his tights. "I've made a total fool out of myself…." He felt **_so _**embarrassed. _What does Starfire think of me now? _He thought, then added to his thoughts, _And Raven…_

After making sure all of his clothes were on, and on right, he walked out of his room, looking as if his pride hadn't been damaged at all. Which was, of course, a lie. If his ego was small before, now it's pint-sized!

Raven's dark eyes didn't even look up to meet the now fully dressed Robin as he entered the main room. Her eyes seemed to be glued right on the pages of the book. Beastboy and Cyborg were still at it with the Gamestation. Robin could tell, just by looking at Beastboy and Cyborg, that they were still having trouble to control their laughter.

He scowled at them, just before his nostrils filled with an almost _puke _smell. "Ugh! What is that _disgustin_g—" He turned to the kitchen to see a tall red-head cooking something _bubbly _on the stove.

_Starfire, not again…_ Robin thought as he groaned in despair. He must admit though, Starfire did look quite cute when she caused such havoc in the kitchen. But, it was rather sickening to smell, or even worse, _eat_ her food.

"Friends! Come along! I have prepared a traditional Tamaranean dish to celebrate Raven's birthday today!" Starfire beamed, turning to face the team as she turned off the stove.

"What?!" _It's Raven's birthday?! _Robin thought in bewilderment to himself, as he spun around to look at Raven, who seemed to not even notice.

Cyborg chuckled and looked up at Robin with his trademark grin. "What's wrong Robby, forgot about Raven's B-Day?"

Beastboy decided to join in on the fun. "Yeah, didn't ya get her a present?"

Robin look stunned for a moment. _How could I forget Raven's birthday!?_

Starfire smiled at Robin sweetly, "Do not worry, I am positive Robin has not forgotten Raven's present, but _merely_ has misplaced it… Correct, Robin?"

"Um… Actually," Robin wasn't one to lie to his teammates. Or anyone else for that matter. But before he could say anything more, he was pulled aside by Raven.

Robin, shocked at Raven, wiggled his arm free, "Um…"

"Robin," Raven's dark eyes looked deeply into Robin's bright ones, "_Please _tell me you _didn't_ get me a present… You know what happened _last _time you got me a present."

_-Flashback-_

_"Here Raven, it's just a little something I picked up…."_

_Raven opened the rather large wrapped package to reveal a book. A book with the title: Martial Arts Techniques._

_"Haha! Raven's totally gonna need that!" Beastboy joked, emphasizing the word 'that'._

_Raven snarled at Beastboy, then looked back at Robin with a slight smile. "Uh… Thanks, Robin…"_

_Robin smiled down at Raven, "Hehe, no problem…."_

_Raven suddenly burst into giggles, "Wow, Robin. You chose a really lame gift!" A hint of pink was swirling around in her eyes._

_Robin's eyes widened, "Um. Raven!?_

_Raven suddenly seemed to snap back to reality with a jolt…_

_An explosion far away was heard._

_"Oops.."_

_-End Flashback-_

Robin sweat-dropped. "It wasn't _my_ fault Happy took over…"

Raven bit her lip, "I'm not worried about Happy taking over, I'm worried as to _why_ Happy took over in the first place…" she whispered rather too nervously, and quickly went back to the couch.

Robin blinked. _What did she mean by that? _He thought to himself, his eyes full of curiosity behind the mask.

-------------------------------------------

K, gotta end it here. Don't you just _hate_ cliff hangers? Please review and tell me what you think about it. I will be ever so greatful to hear your opinion on things.


End file.
